The Mysterius Stranger
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Una pequeña mini historia que cuenta el por qué del "Extraño Misterioso" en New Vegas. Comenten :D


**_Fallout y sus marcas no son de mi propiedad y esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro. Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout New Vegas y otros, son propiedad de Obsidian Entertainment y Bathesda Softworks._**

_Una pequeña mini historiaría que cuenta el por qué del "Extraño Misterioso" en New Vegas._

**—The Mysterius Stranger—**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

**/Goodsprings|Prospector Saloon/**

La rockola suena con "In the Shadow of the Valley" de "The Lost Weeken" mi reloj solo a avanzado unos minutos, pero para mí ha sido una eternidad. ¿Cómo regresar y decirle a mi familia que debemos dejar nuestro hogar?

En mi bolsillo solo había 5 Caps, suficiente para permitirme un último trago en esta taberna, la barra esta bacía, solo yo y otro sujeto estamos aquí, la cantinera apenas si me da una que otra mirada desconfiada. Soy un extraño en este lugar.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose apenas lo noto, ni siquiera me giro para ver los que sucede, pero ese colorido y nada sutil traje de Vault me obliga a verle. El mismo sujeto que vi llegar hace unos minutos, recuerdo que hablo con la chica del perro.

Cuando se acerca a la barra yo solo doy otro trago a mi vaso de cerveza, se pone hablar con la cantinera, de alguna forma parece tener don del habla, una charla sin importancia sobre los Powder Gangers y algo sobre un hombre trajeado.

Por mi mente pasan muchos pensamientos como para prestarle mucha atención a su plática, si no fuera por esos bandidos y su pequeña revuelta, hubiera podido cobrar mi última paga y dar de comer a mi familia. 2 años trabajando en esa mina, solo para que esos criminales decidan tomar algunos cartuchos de dinamita y alzarse contra la RNC. Cuando los Deathclaws llegaron, me largue, no planeaba morir sin una buena razón.

Llegue a este pueblo hace poco, aun no reúno valor para enfrentarme a mi familia, mi hijo solo tiene 5 años, no merece pasar hambre, no sé cómo su madre pudo fijarse en un simple minero, a beses no creo mi suerte.

-Creo que es momento de irme- Dijo el extraño del mono azul

Me levante justo cuando un sujeto estaba largándose, parecía uno de esos bandidos, ni siquiera me preocupe en observarle mejor, al momento de levantarme yo y el extraño chocamos, se disculpo conmigo antes de marcharse.

Acomode la 44. Que llevaba en mi cinturón antes de notar que al extraño se le avía caído una cap con una estrella azul en ella, la recogí y la guarde en mi bolsillo, algo es mejor que nada.

Al salir el sol casi me enceguece, avía pasado mucho dentro de la cantina que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz. En cuanto me sentí mejor seguí mi camino, mi cabaña estaba en dirección a Primm, cada paso era más difícil que el anterior, y no era por el calor.

Con cada paso se acercaba el momento de hablar con mi familia sobre lo que paso, la sola idea de la mirada de mi esposa y mi hijo me asía jugar con la idea de no regresar, de perderme en el mojave y dejar que los Geckos me acabaran.

Pero eso no sería justo para ellos, prefiero que me vean derrotado, a que sufran por mi desaparición. Un sonido a mis espaldas casi inaudible llama mi atención y me hace detenerme. Mi mano ya está lista para desenfundar mi arma y disparar, cuando el sonido se hace mas fuerte me giro y apunto.

-¡WOW! Tranquilo colega-

Era solo un viajante, casi le vuelo los sesos, pero en cambio solo enfundo mi .44 y me propongo a seguir mi camino. Me veo impedido a esto cuando el viajante se pone frente a mi casi como exigiendo mi atención.

-Escucha colega, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, soy un… emm… coleccionista, y estoy interesado en una artículo que puede estar en tu posesión- casi me dijo esto asegurándolo.

Mi mirada estaba llena de intriga y molestia al mismo tiempo, intriga sobre lo que el extraño buscaba y molestia por interponerse en mi camino.

-¿Qué es a lo que te refieres?-

-Simple, una Cap, pero una especial, con una estrella azul en ella- su mirada era como la de un adicto al Psico.

-Puede que así sea, ¿Por qué es tan importante?- mi mano estaba lista para desfundar si era necesario, esa mirada suya no me agradaba.

-Solo digamos que es muy especial, estoy dispuesto a pagar por ella, ¿100 Caps serian suficientes?-

Estuve tentado a decir que sí, mi boca se abrió pero no surgieron palabras de ella, no, si ese sujeto estaba dispuesto a pagar 100 caps por una sola cap, puede que estuviera dispuesto a pagar más.

-No lo sé, tal vez debería investigar un poco sobre esta Cap, ya sabes, para estar seguro-

La mirada del extraño se volvió desesperada, casi como si su vida dependiera de conseguir esa Cap, esperaba uan especia de agresión, la cual nunca llego.

-De acuerdo, escucha amigo, puedo darte 500, ¿escuchaste? ¡500 caps!, aquí y ahora- su vos estaba llena de nervios y desesperación, yo gritava por dentro debido a la emoción.

Le sonreí y sin decir nada asentí, el extraño saco una pequeña bolsa llena de Caps y me las entrego, el solo sentir su peso fue suficiente para mi, saque de mi bolsillo la preciada cap y se la entregue, el extraño se fue en dirección a Goodsprings en cuento tuvo la cap en sus manos.

Sonreí un poco al verlo desparecer en el horizonte, guarde la bolsa en mi mochila y continúe, al poco el sonido de disparos me hiso agacharme detrás de una roca cercana, los tiros no se escuchaban muy lejos, en cuanto pude subí una colina, desde allí pude ver el llamativo traje azul y el numero 21 en amarillo del extraño de la taberna, estaba a unos metros rebuscando en los cuerpos de unos saqueadores muertos.

También note a un saqueador un poco mas debajo de mi, estaba entre unas rocas con un rifle de caza, listo para disparar al extraño, no sé porque, pero sin dudar le metí una bala en la cabeza.

No sé si el extraño abra escuchado, pero se fue poco después de eso, yo rebusque en el cuerpo del francotirador, tenía una 100 caps, no podía creer mi suerte, también note la gabardina que traía, ya no la iba a necesitar.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, parece que la dama fortuna miro hacia mí, abrir la puerta de la cabaña con una energía que mi esposa notos, tome a mi amada de cabello rubio y giré con ella unos segundos antes de besarla, no la deje decir nada cuando el entregue una bolsa llena de caps.

Mi hijo sonreía al verme tan feliz, lo tome y alse en el aire, su risa era una melodía para mi, un beso en su frente y un abraso antes de dejarlo en el suelo fue lo que hice.

-Dios mío, como…-Puse uno de mis dedos sobre los labios de mi mujer para que no preguntara.

Mi sonrisa la hiso ignorar cualquier interés en el origen de esas caps, por un momento me sentí liberado, pero luego un pensamiento llego a mi mente, la realidad "No duraran para siempre"

La mañana siguiente me despedí de mi mujer y mi hijo, el pequeño tenía lágrimas en sus ojos azules, le abrase para que su tristeza se disminuyera, a mi mujer la rodee con mis brazos antes de besarla, me dolía irme, pero debía encontrar al extraño.

Puede que solo fuera una coincidencia, o una ronda de suerte, pero si estar cerca de ese sujeto me conseguía caps para mi familia, no importara donde fuera, yo estaría allí.

**Fin.**

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos. Puede que próximamente también inicie con un fic de Fallout 3._**


End file.
